<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>По достоинству by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041975">По достоинству</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020'>fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka'>Shinechka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fandom Kombat 2020, PWP, Physics divergence, Schrödinger/Zorin Blitz, Small Penis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Обиженный Шредингер весьма коварен и мстителен</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>По достоинству</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>На фоне старших сослуживцев Шредингер выглядел ребенком: мосластый, кудлатый и верткий. Как и все с ним связанное, это впечатление было обманчивым и юрким, как сам Шредингер: моргнешь и упустишь. Не ребенок, думала Зорин, но уж точно доходяга, какого поискать — и Шредингер кусает ее за грудь, когда слышит эти мысли. Кто знает, как он их услышал: быть может, в одной из реальностей, где он успел побывать, она эту мысль высказала вслух.<br/>
Поначалу этот «ребенок» смущал ее в постели. Она ему так и высказала в первый раз: я повернусь и раздавлю тебя, не замечу в простынях, будешь орать, как кот, которому яйца прищемили.<br/>
— Ну так попробуй, возьмись за них для начала, — промурлыкал Шредингер ей в ответ. А потом нарочито подпрыгнул, повис всей своей костлявой, но отчего-то дико тяжелой тушей у нее на шее, притянул к земле, почти уронил на нее — и поцеловал, если не сказать по-другому.<br/>
Шредингер — он своенравный и злопамятный. Как многие коротышки — на дух не выносящий пошлые шуточки и намеки на свой рост и все остальные габариты. Может огрызаться, важничать и вести себя как тот самый мелкий сказочный уродец — гоблин. Но кто в их «коллективе» без грешка?<br/>
Зорин нравится все то, за что его так легко и приятно дразнить: он легкий и гибкий, когда он в постели нависает над ней, то она не чувствует его веса, этой мужской удушливой тяжести, которая давит до самых пружин. Он стройный до выпирающих костей: Зорин ведет по этим его ключицам-ребрам-коленкам пальцами, от тонкого подрагивающего кадыка до золотистого пуха на сухих бедрах, нарочито обходя вниманием жесткую кудрявую поросль в паху — такую же темную, как его уши. Ей нравится и шершавый его язык, который поскребывает ее соски и клитор — больно и приятно. Нравится, как он льнет к ее груди, мурлычет, присасываясь к ней, как мнет ее кончиками ногтей и бодает ее лбом. Нравятся его мелкие, дразнящие укусы — он всегда находит то местечко на шее и на внутренней стороне бедра, на которой после нальется синяк и от прикосновения к которым Зорин всегда вздрагивает. Да и все остальное — нравится. «В конечном счете, — думала Зорин, — здоровенный хер — это исключительно для мужика, покрасоваться. А для женщины всегда чертово наказание».<br/>
Его член небольшой и тонкий, чертовски Зорин подходящий. Даже в руку ей он ложился так же привычно и уютно, как древко косы. И отсасывать такой, не давясь и не фыркая — сплошное удовольствие. Одно слово — игрушка, прелесть.<br/>
Разумеется, и это ее заключение Шредингер тоже подслушал. И, разумеется, не мог не затаить на нее свою кошачью, обманчивую злобу.<br/>
Не прошло и суток с этой мысли, как он потащил ее в кровать, по-своему, как он обычно это делал. Ухватил за руку где-то в коридоре, жадно укусил-лизнул ее запястье, ухватил губами ее мизинец, обволок его этим своим шершавым языком, до дрожи, до истомы. А потом за это же запястье поволок куда подальше — неважно, куда вы шли, старший лейтенант, у нас с вами есть одно маленькое дельце.<br/>
Зорин не слушала — буквально плыла вслед за этим припрыгивающим фавном, мелким трикстером. Запускал ладони к ней под майку и мял, буквально тискал ее груди, зная, что ей так нравится. Мурлыкал, целуя живот и впадинку пупка. Покусывал ее, пока вылизывал между ног, долго, до того старательно, но каждый раз, как она почти кончала — отстранялся, терся мягкими бархатными ушами о ее живот и бедра, хихикал… а потом продолжал. Когда Зорин не выдержала и потянула его к себе за плечи, уложила его на себя во весь рост, выгнулась, прижалась животом к его аккуратному, прекрасно ей подходящему члену, он поддался. Поцеловал ее. Взял ее за ладонь, чтобы она сама его направила. Вошел, заставив ее выдохнуть. И…<br/>
И было что-то странное.<br/>
Вроде бы он двигался — так, как делал это всегда, гибко, от поясницы, почти извиваясь на ней, на своих жилистых и тонких, до предела натянутых руках. Вроде бы постанывал, как получалось только у него — от горла, от груди, от живота, на три голоса одновременно. Вроде бы Зорин чувствовала его, как всегда, стискивая его поджарую задницу, умещающуюся ровно в ее ладони…<br/>
Или нет?<br/>
Или что, черт возьми, происходит?<br/>
— Нравится? — спросил он с усмешкой, приникнув к ее уху и прикусив его.<br/>
Зорин сухо сглотнула и неуверенно кивнула.<br/>
Было что-то, но… не то, не так. Чертовски неудобно и вообще…<br/>
— Какого хера происходит? — сипло спросила Зорин.<br/>
— Кто знает, — загадочно ответил ей Шредингер.<br/>
Зорин поняла, что ее мутит. Мир вокруг расплывается. И, кажется, трахает ее вовсе не Шредингер, а кто-то гораздо, гораздо больше, потому что ощущение заполненности, обычно такое приятное, вдруг стало невыносимым. Она поперхнулась, вцепившись в него, чуть не заорала…<br/>
И вдруг поняла, что внутри нее ничего нет. Что-то есть — но ничего. Ее распирает в буквальном смысле пустота, буквально выворачивающая наружу, точно ленту Мебиуса. И когда она все-таки закричала, пустота исчезла, но стало лишь хуже.<br/>
После Зорин готова была поклясться, что ее выебала тысяча мужиков. И не по очереди — одновременно, в одну и ту же щель, черт бы побрал этого демонического кошака и все… все его вариации во всех временных отрезках из всех миров.<br/>
— Я всего лишь хотел сделать тебе приятно! — получасом позже он пытался прикрыться от ее ударов подушкой.<br/>
По глазам Зорин поняла — врет, сукец, и не краснеет. Отомстил, да как изощренно! Вот тебе, мол, все размеры и расцветки, выбирай, как больше нравится. И хотя Зорин орала на него матерно, раздавала офицерские тумаки, а под конец так и вовсе бегала за ним по комнате, в чем мать родила, в глубине души ее пробирал холодок кислого, головокружительного страха. Примерно такой же страх она испытывала, каждый раз окунаясь в бесконечное море чужих кошмаров. Сама по себе странная, через это соприкосновение их связь обретала какой-то инцестуальный оттенок — ведь у их возможностей один отец.<br/>
Наконец, она выдохлась и тяжело осела на кровать, нервно пытаясь закурить. Шредингер воровато присел к ней сбоку. Наверное, уже успел пожалеть о содеянном: многие ли согласились бы вообще спать с ним? В их джунглях выбор невелик.<br/>
— Ты больше на меня не сердишься? — залебезил он, покаянно улегшись к ней на колени головой.<br/>
И Зорин, даже к его удивлению, не столкнула его и не выгнала прочь.<br/>
Конечно, она надменно фыркнула. И говорила с ним впредь, цедя сквозь зубы.<br/>
Но как такое забыть и как от подобного отказаться? Не каждый вечер тебя в буквальном смысле имеют на двоих и физика, и вся вселенная.<br/>
И он, как обычно, услышал этот ответ в одной из параллельных вселенных. По-кошачьи, тонко и зубасто, усмехнулся. И явно принял это ее умозаключение к сведению на будущее.<br/>
Впрочем, и Зорин впредь старалась избегать неподобающих мыслей относительно размеров и достоинств: как знать, какое еще наказание может прийти ему в голову. И выдержит ли она его в следующий раз.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>